


Voldemort's Victory

by Mickeygirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeygirl23/pseuds/Mickeygirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry travels to the Department of Mysteries after having the vision of Sirius. He doesn't talk to Kreecher or tell his friends where he is going. Once inside, Voldemort and the Death Eaters show up, and all hell breaks loose!! A rewrite of the scene in Order of the Phoenix. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Department of Mysteries

Voldemort’s Victory  
Prologue: The Department of Mysteries  
Harry fell faster and faster down the stone benches of the dome shaped room. He finally landed with a loud, “Oomph!” that knocked the air out of him. He moaned painfully.

From up above him, he could hear the Death Eaters’ mocking laughter. They started making their way down to where their fallen enemy laid on the floor. The door to Harry’s right suddenly burst open. He slowly lifted his head to see the remaining Death Eaters circling around him. Within seconds, he was completely surrounded.

“Stay back!”, Harry warned them, pulling himself to his feet. “Stay back, or I’ll break-“

The prophecy was not in his outstretched hand! Neither was his wand! He must have dropped both of them when he fell.

“Looking for these, Potter?” asked Lucious Malfoy evilly, holding both the prophecy and Harry’s wand in his hands.

“NO!” Harry yelled, as he rushed towards Malfoy.

He never made it to his target. He had no sooner run forward when he was grabbed by several pairs of rough hands. He struggled to get free, but there were too many of them to escape. He glared at Malfoy with hatred in his eyes.

“Now, now Potter! There’s no need to get nasty! We have orders not to harm you, after all! You don’t want to upset the Dark Lord, now do you?”

A chill went down Harry”s spine. Voldemort was in the Ministry of Magic?

“That’s right, child! The Dark Lord is so looking forward to seeing you again!” a Death Eater beside Malfoy grinned.

“Allow me to do the honors!” Bellatrix Lestrange squealed.

Harry could do nothing but watch as the witch rolled up the left sleeve of her robes, exposing the black Dark Mark on her forearm. She had barely touched the symbol when Harry’s scar exploded with pain. His screams echoed in the cavernous space around them…

Then, the pain stopped, though his head ached from the ordeal. Breathing heavily, ignoring the Death Eaters’ laugher, Harry opened his eyes, but still stared down at the floor. He fell to his knees in exhaustion.

“Well done, my friends!” a cold, soft voice hissed, “You have made your master proud! Very proud indeed!”

Harry raised his head reluctantly.

Lord Voldemort had appeared in the center of the circle of Death Eaters. He looked exactly as he had the night in the graveyard: pale skin, a nose like a snake, red eyes, long spider-like fingers, and dressed in black robes. He stood just a few inches away from where Harry was being held captive. 

Smirking, Voldemort placed his wand under Harry’s chin and forced him to look into his pitiless eyes.

“Hello, Harry! I am so happy to see you!”


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is captured and taken to Voldemort's current headquarters...

Chapter 1: Malfoy Manor

Voldemort chuckled softly in Harry’s ear; his Death Eaters had finally done something right for once! Now that he had the prophecy and the Potter brat, it was only a matter of time before he had complete control of the entire Wizarding world!

Somehow, Harry managed to find his voice.

“You’ll never get away with this, Voldemort! Dumbledore is on his way here now!”

“Silence, you foolish boy!”, one of the Death Eaters holding Harry warned, “You will not speak to the Dark Lord like that!”

“Calm yourself, Yaxly.”, said Voldemort, “The boy is bluffing. He forgets that I can look into his mind! He told no one he was coming here!”

Harry’s heart sank. Why didn’t he pay more attention to Snape’s Occlumency lessons?? He struggled furiously attempting to break free of his captors.

“CRUCIO!!”, screamed Voldemort.

Harry felt as if his bones were on fire! His eyes began to water as he shook uncontrollably, trying to fight the curse. He was struggling to breathe again as he tried to remain conscious…

After what seemed like forever to Harry, Voldemort lifted the curse. He was still shaking and his scar was throbbing painfully. He forced himself to look into Voldemort’s face.

“Let that be a lesson to you, Potter! You will not escape me this time!”

Voldemort nodded to the Death Eaters behind Harry. The two holding his arms tightened their grip as the other began conjuring ropes around Harry’s wrists. As they finished their work, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again.

“STUPEFY!”

Harry’s world went black…

The next thing he knew when he woke up was that he was no longer in the Ministry of Magic.

He appeared to be in some kind of large cellar in an even larger house. The only door was pitch black with nothing but a small, barred window at the top. Harry could just barely see the staircase beyond the door.

Slowly, Harry pulled himself to his feet. His hands had been retied in front of him. Determined to get out of his prison, he began frantically searching for a way to escape. He immediately spotted a small nail in a nearby corner and began using it to cut through the ropes. Hands free at last, he continued his search.

Ten minutes later, however, he was forced to admit defeat. It seemed that the door was the only way in or out of the room. He wondered where Voldemort was now. He must have been somewhere nearby because his scar still ached dully. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Wormtail entered the room, pointing his wand at Harry with his silver hand.

“The Dark Lord requests your presence, Potter! Come with me now.”

Harry ran towards Wormtail, hoping to run past him and catch him off guard. But Wormtail was ready for him. With a flick of his wand, Harry was frozen in his tracks, just a few steps away from freedom.

“Try that again, and it will be the last thing you ever do!” Wormtail sneered as he tied Harry’s hands behind his back again. “Get moving!”

Harry had no choice but to obey as Wormtail grabbed him by the neck, placed his wand in the center of his back, and marched him up the stairs.


	3. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of the prophecy are revealed...

Chapter 2: Prophecy  
The steep staircase finally opened up into a long, brightly lit hallway. After being in the darkness of the cellar for so long, Harry was forced to blink furiously in order to get his bearings. Accomplishing this minor victory made him pause at the top of the staircase, much to the dismay of Wormtail.

“Keep moving, Potter! The Dark Lord doesn’t like to be kept waiting!”

Harry decided to press his luck as the pair continued down the hallway.

“You know, Wormtail,” he began, “I seem to remember saving your life once. This is how you thank me? Maybe I should have let Lupin and Sirius kill you! The way I see it, you owe me a life debt!”

The color seemed to leave Wormtail’s face at this thought, and for a moment, Harry was sure that he had gotten through to the man formerly known as Scabbers the rat. But then, the beady eyed man seemed to remember who he was working for.

“Nice try, boy! But I know where my loyalties lie. I must obey my master!” 

Harry noticed that he looked slightly nervous. He had at least hit a nerve or two.

“Suit yourself, Peter.”, he said with a shrug, “Just don’t say I didn’t try to help you!”

As Harry finished speaking, the two of them came to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of a huge set of double doors. Knowing who awaited him on the other side, Harry felt his heart pound in his chest.

Still keeping a tight hold on Harry’s neck, Wormtail reached out with his wand hand and knocked three times on the door.

For a moment in which Harry forgot to breathe, nothing happened.

Then the doors seemed to swing open on their own.

“Enter.”, Voldemort whispered.

Wormtail pushed Harry forward into the enormous drawing room and the doors slammed themselves closed behind them. Harry heard the locks click as he was forced to his knees in the center of the room.

He was trapped.

Harry looked around the new room of his prison. Every inch of wall was covered with Death Eaters. There were at least twice as many now than there had been the night in the graveyard! 

Voldemort stood in front of the massive fireplace, facing away from Harry. The prophecy from the Department of Mysteries was in his left hand. In his right hand, he held his wand. Harry could see his wand sitting on top of the mantel. If only he could get to it…

Slowly, Voldemort turned around to look at the boy who was kneeling helplessly on the floor. Harry tried to put on a brave face as the two enemies glared at each other.

“Welcome, Harry Potter,” the Dark Lord whispered softly, “Your time has come at last! I trust that he did not give you any trouble, Wormtail?” he asked the small man.

“N-None, my lord,” Wormtail squeaked fearfully, “He tried to escape before we left the cellar, but I stopped him with a simple Freezing Jinx.”

“Excellent, Wormtail! I knew you would not fail me. You shall be rewarded!” Voldemort praised.

“Thank you, my lord!” Wormtail bowed.

Harry silently reminded himself to stay calm. Surely, someone at Hogwarts knew he was missing by now? Where was Dumbledore when you needed him??

Scanning the room of Death Eaters again, Harry’s eyes came to rest on an all too familiar figure standing beside the fireplace. It was a man Harry had seen in every Potions class he had taken at Hogwarts.

Professor Severus Snape stood at Voldemort’s side, staring down at Harry with an expressionless face.

Harry couldn’t control himself any longer.

“TRAITOR!!” he yelled, rushing towards the greasy-haired man, “I KNEW DUMBLEDORE COULDN’T TRUST YOU, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!!”

Voldemort grinned at Snape as several Death Eaters grabbed Harry and forced him back to the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed a knife to his throat.

“Poor itty, bitty, baby Potter!” she mocked in her horrible mock baby voice, “Severus has always been and will always be loyal to the Dark Lord!!”

The Death Eaters erupted in laughter.

Voldemort held up a hand for silence.

“It’s time to reveal the contents of the prophecy that our young friend here has so graciously provided for us.” he announced, “See to it that there are no more interruptions.”

Bellatrix kept her knife under Harry’s chin, forcing him to remain still as another Death Eater gagged him. 

Harry knew it was now impossible to escape. He would not be leaving this room alive…

Harry was forced to watch as Voldemort touched the glowing orb with the tip of his wand. 

At first, nothing happened. Then a wisp of fog slowly came out of the top of the prophecy and began to take shape. A moment later, the tall skinny figure of Professor Trelawny had appeared in the room. She had the same trance-like look on her face she had had the night Wormtail had escaped. Harry watched fearfully, his heart pounding in his chest.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born as the seventh month dies…Born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…For neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…”

The apparition of the Divination professor disappeared into nothingness. Silence followed the telling of the prophecy.

Finally, Voldemort spoke.

“Good-bye, Harry Potter.”

Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort raised his wand…

“Wait, Master! He is not what he seems!”

Harry opened one eye to see the enormous snake, Nagini sitting just a few inches away from him. Her tongue flickered in and out of her mouth, touching his face.

“What are you saying Nagini?”hissed Voldemort in Parseltongue.

“He smells like you, Master! There is something familiar about him.”

It can’t be!, the Dark Lord thought to himself. The boy couldn’t possibly be one of my horcruxes! Surely, I would be able to sense a piece of my soul inside of him?

Slowly, Voldemort walked towards Harry, who was unsuccessfully trying to break free of the Death Eaters’ grip. 

“Well, well, well,” Voldemort whispered, staring down at the terrified boy, “This changes everything!”


	4. Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's, Voldemort's, and Harry's thoughts after the events of the past few days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= Parseltongue

Chapter 3: Perspectives  
Albus Dumbledore sat calmly in his office, looking as if he hadn’t slept in days. Word had gotten out soon after exams had ended that Harry Potter had gone missing. No one had seen him since he passed out during his History of Magic O.W.L. and had to be escorted from the hall.

Now, the old Hogwarts headmaster feared the worst. There had been an article in that morning’s Daily Prophet about a break in at the Ministry of Magic. It seemed that Lord Voldemort had finally found what he was looking for. Dumbledore hoped that Harry was still alive.

The door to the office swung open. Severus Snape walked swiftly into the room.

“Ahh, Severus! At last! What news do you bring?”

“I’m afraid I have terrible news, Headmaster,” the Potions professor answered, “Potter has been captured by the Dark Lord.”

“I feared as much,” the old man replied, “Anything else? Is Harry still alive?”

“For now. The Dark Lord was about to kill him when the snake, Nagini appeared. It seems that Potter will be allowed to live a little longer.”

“You mean-?”

“Yes. The Dark Lord knows the truth. Potter is a horcrux.”

“Then there is no time to lose,” said Dumbledore, “It’s time to alert the Order.”

Voldemort stared into the dying fire in the grate, stroking the top of Nagini’s head. He had ordered that Potter be removed from the drawing room and taken to a more secure part of the house before dismissing his Death Eaters.

He needed time to make sense of the situation at hand.

*So, the boy is the seventh horcrux, Nagini. Well this certainly changes things for us.*

*What do you mean, Master? *

*I can’t kill Potter without destroying the horcrux that lives within him. And yet, I loathe him with every fiber of my being! However, letting him go is out of the question. He must be protected.*

*So what are we going to do about it, Master?*

*The boy knows some valuable information, according to Severus. He might be useful after all.*

*He won’t tell us anything.*

*He won’t have a choice. I can be very persuasive…*

Harry had no idea what was going on. And the fear of the unknown terrified him.

He didn’t understand why Voldemort hadn’t killed him after the prophecy had been told. Nagini had said that he smelled like the Dark Lord, whatever that meant. On the bright side, it seemed he would be allowed to live for a little while longer.

Now he was sitting in the dark attic dungeon, still bound and gagged. His mind was racing.

“The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches….Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…For neither can live while the other survives…”

“Neither can live while the other survives.”

Dumbledore, he thought, why didn’t you tell me the truth??

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the attic door. Reluctantly, Harry turned his head to see who had entered. Once again, he felt his heart sink.

Voldemort stood in the doorway. 

“Now, Harry Potter,” he began, “I have a few questions for you.”

Harry screamed through his gag as Voldemort’s robes seemed to come to life and head straight for him.

Two Death Eaters who had entered the room behind Voldemort held him in place as he was untied. Then, he was dragged over to a tall pole in the center of what he now realized was a torture chamber. He was forced to stand as his arms were chained high above his head. His ankles were also shackled.

He wasn’t going anywhere.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort decides Harry might be useful after all and takes matters into his own hands...

Chapter 4: Interrogation  
The Death Eaters quickly finished chaining Harry to the pole and then just as quickly moved out of the way.

Harry thrashed and struggled against the chains as Voldemort walked closer to him. 

It was no use. The chains held.

Voldemort was now only a few inches away from Harry. Slowly, he reached up and removed the gag from Harry’s mouth. Harry immediately tried to pull away from him, but Voldemort grabbed a hold of his face. Pitiless red eyes met terrified green eyes.

“Save your strength, Harry,” whispered Voldemort, “You’re going to need it!”

Summoning what remained of his courage, Harry forced himself to speak.

“What. Do. You. Want. With. Me?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Always so eager to cut to the chase, aren’t we, Harry? Very well. I want the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.”

Harry’s blood ran cold. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Voldemort released his face angrily. He pulled out his wand as he stepped backward a few paces.

“CRUCIO!!”

For the second time in as many days, Harry struggled to fight the effects of the torture curse. He was going to die, or at least lose consciousness…

Then it stopped. Harry found himself gasping for breath as the curse was lifted.

“Now, Harry, let’s hear the right answer.”

“Go to Hell!!”

Harry’s eyes watered as he was hit once more by the Cruciatus Curse. He refused to cry out, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He felt warm blood dribble down his chin as he bit his lip.

“Tell me where it is, Potter!”

“NEVER!!”

“TELL ME NOW!!”

“I’LL DIE FIRST!!”

Voldemort growled dangerously and pointed his wand upward underneath Harry’s chin. Harry flinched, but glared right back.

“Know this, Harry Potter: the only reason why I won’t strike you down where you stand is because you have something I need. You are entirely at my mercy, and you will never leave this house alive!!”

He turned to leave the dungeon. As he reached the doorway, he paused and looked back at Harry.

“Sooner or later you will tell me what I want to know. It will be much easier on you if you just give in. Otherwise, the consequences will be most unpleasant.”

Voldemort nodded to the two Death Eaters who were still in the room.

“Make him scream.”

The Death Eaters approached Harry, grinning evilly and taking out their wands.

Voldemort closed the door behind him.

Harry’s screams echoed throughout the manor.


	6. Breaking Point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is pushed to his limits and reveals some classified information...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 5: Breaking Point?**

Three long days passed.

 

            Each morning, Voldemort and two Death Eaters would enter the attic dungeon. Voldemort would stand to the side as the Death Eaters lifted Harry from his position on the floor and chain him to the pole. They would then move out of the way as Voldemort questioned Harry about the location of the Order of Phoenix.

 

            Day after day, Harry refused to give any information.

 

            Voldemort would become furious and torture Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, being careful not to use it too much in case Harry lost his mind like the Longbottoms had.

 

            Then the Death Eaters would take a stab at the interrogation. Voldemort started staying to watch as Harry was hit with spell after spell, growing weaker and weaker yet not giving in to the Dark Lord.

 

            Voldemort had to admit that he was impressed at Harry’s ability to resist, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the boy finally told him what he needed to know.

 

            Harry knew it too. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

 

            After several hours of torture, Voldemort would give the Death Eaters the signal to release Harry from the chains. Harry would then be thrown on the floor and left alone in the dark room.

 

            Wormtail would enter the room a short time later to bring Harry food and treat his injuries. He never made eye contact and always left as soon as his task was completed.

 

            Harry, weak from his long torture session, would cry silent tears until he slipped into unconsciousness…

 

            On the fourth morning, after the Death Eaters had finished chaining Harry to the pole, Voldemort dismissed them from the room.

 

            Harry looked at his enemy with fear in his heart as the Dark Lord approached him.

 

            “Ready to tell me where the Order of the Phoenix is, Harry?” whispered Voldemort.

 

            Harry used the last little bit of his strength to spit a drop of blood in Voldemort’s face. He didn’t care what the consequences would be for his actions.

 

            Voldemort wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes, smiling evilly.

 

            “Very well, then.”

 

            Harry braced himself for the curse he knew was coming.

 

            “IMPERIO!”

 

            Harry had no time to be surprised as the curse hit him and his mind was wiped of all thought.

 

            _Tell him where it is! You’ll regret it if you don’t!_

            **I won’t do it! I won’t betray the Order!**

            _He will hurt you if you don’t tell him! The consequences will be severe!_

            **Damn the consequences!! I don’t care what happens to me!**

_Just tell him what he wants to know-_

            “All right!! I’ll tell you where it is!! Just please, stop!!”

 

            Voldemort lifted the curse.

 

            “I’m sorry, Harry,” said Voldemort, “what did you say?”

 

            Breathing heavily, Harry looked down at the stone floor.

 

            “I said, I will tell you where the headquarters is.”

 

**_One day earlier…_ **

****

            Severus Snape stared at the headmaster in disbelief.

 

            “Are you certain about this, Dumbledore?” the Potions master inquired. “You want Potter to reveal the location of the Order?”

 

            “Of course not, Severus!” Dumbledore explained, “You will make sure that Harry reveals a fake location to Voldemort! It’s the only way to end his torment while the Order prepares to rescue him!”

 

            Snape nodded in understanding.

 

            “I hope you’re right about this, Albus. For all our sakes.”

 

            “As do I, Severus. As do I.”

 

**_15 hours before interrogation…_ **

****

            Harry was unconscious by the time Snape entered the dungeon. The boy didn’t even stir as his professor knelt down beside him and pulled out his wand.

 

            Snape knew he had only moments to carry out Dumbledore’s plan before he was discovered in the dungeon. Despite being one of the Dark Lord’s most loyal servants, he had not yet been granted permission to be involved in Harry’s interrogation sessions.

 

            He carefully placed his wand on the exhausted boy’s temple and whispered a barely audible spell.

 

            “Don’t worry, Potter. Help is on the way.”

 

            Then Snape left the dungeon as quickly as he had arrived.

 

            No one was the wiser.

 

**_Present day…_ **

****

            Voldemort smiled gleefully.

 

            “Excellent, Harry!! I knew that you would soon see reason!! Now, tell me: where is the Order of the Phoenix?”

 

            Hating himself for what he was about to do, Harry closed his eyes.

 

            “The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found in the Shrieking Shack!”


	7. A Hope Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack is planned, Harry's spirits are lifted, and the Dark Lord gets very, very angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ready early!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: A Hope Restored**

            The grimy kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place was packed with people. Every available member of the Order had arrived to help rescue their savior. For the last few hours, several arguments had broken out over the best rescue strategy to go with. So far, not much progress had been made.

 

 Mrs. Weasley tried to take her mind off of Harry’s kidnapping by constantly asking anyone who would listen if they wanted more food and drink. Each time, she was politely refused and presented with a sad smile.

 

            Could she help it if she loved Harry as if he were her own son?

 

            She remembered the very first day she had met the skinny, jet-black hair boy. It had been more than five years ago on his and Ron’s first train ride to Hogwarts. The poor, confused child didn’t have a clue how to pass through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4. Moments later, Fred and George had come running off the train exclaiming that they had just met the famous Harry Potter.

 

            And Ron had chosen to share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the Boy Who Lived…

 

            “Molly? Molly, dear? Is everything all right?”

 

            Mrs. Weasley came back to Earth reluctantly. Her husband, Arthur, had come to stand beside her. She shared a small, sad smile with him.

 

            “I’m just worried about Harry. It’s been days since Severus’s last report, and I have no idea what You-Know-Who is doing to him!!” she sobbed.

 

            “Everything is going to be OK, Molly,” her husband reassured her, “Dumbledore is on his way here now, and he’s sure to have a rescue strategy planned. Harry will be home soon, I promise!”

 

            “He’d better come back in one piece,” grumbled Sirius, who had just entered the room. The ex-prisoner of Azkaban looked as if he had just fought a thousand dementors. His hair was uncombed, his beard was wild, and his clothes were disheveled and dirty. “I still don’t fully trust that Snape is on our side. He could be planning to lead the Order into a trap and get Harry killed for all we know!!”

 

            The conversation ended abruptly as the fireplace turned a bright green and the flames rose higher in the grate. Seconds later, Albus Dumbledore was pulling himself out of the flue and into the already crowded kitchen. Fawkes the phoenix was perched on his shoulder.

 

            Silence followed his arrival. The entire room looked at the Headmaster expectantly, anxious for news. Hermione pulled Ron into a bone-breaking hug.

 

            “W-Well, Professor?” she squeaked, “Is there any news about Harry? Did the plan work?”

 

            “Indeed it did, Miss Granger,” the old man replied as he brushed the soot off of his robes. “Severus informed me just moments ago that Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived at the Shrieking Shack earlier this afternoon. The fake evidence was already put in place for them to find, of course. We had to make it look like the Order left in a hurry. Voldemort won’t be happy when he discovers the truth, but we’ve bought Harry some time.”

 

            “And what do you think Voldemort will do to Harry when he finds out it was all a trick, Dumbledore??” exclaimed Sirius angrily. “If it wasn’t for the you-know-what, Harry would be dead already!!”

 

            He had started to say, _If it hadn’t been for the horcrux inside of Harry_ , but Dumbledore had sworn them all to secrecy in that matter and had refused to let the Weasley children and Hermione know anything further.

 

            Ignoring the protests of his students, Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

 

            “All will be revealed in time, Children,” he promised them, “Right now, our main priority is rescuing Harry from Malfoy Manor.”

 

            He stroked Fawkes with the index finger of his right hand.

 

            “You know what to do, old friend.”

 

            Fawkes rubbed his head on Dumbledore’s cheek affectionately. Then, in a fiery crack, he vanished, leaving only a single red feather and the distant sound of phoenix song in his wake.

 

            “And now we wait,” whispered Dumbledore.

 

            Meanwhile, back in his dark dungeon, Harry awoke from a troubled sleep.

 

            _I can’t believe that I revealed the location of the Order to Voldemort!_ He thought. _I’ve betrayed them all!! Sirius…Lupin…The Weasleys…Dumbledore…_

            He paused. Something wasn’t right here.

 

            _Wait a minute! The Order doesn’t have headquarters in the Shrieking Shack!! I gave Voldemort the wrong information!! Why did I do that? On second thought, who cares why I did that?? The Order is safe for now. Voldemort is going to be pissed off when he finds out though…!!_

 

            All of a sudden, the dungeon was filled with a wonderful sound. It was something Harry had heard twice before: once when he had faced the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and a second time when he had fought Voldemort in the graveyard the night he returned…

 

Phoenix song.

 

It was the most beautiful sound Harry had ever heard in his life. It was the sound of love…peace…hope..

 

Somewhere in the darkness, there was a loud _Crack_!

 

Harry tensed up, not sure what to expect.

 

There was a spark of fire in the center of the dungeon. It lasted for five seconds before disappearing completely.

 

In its place, a single red phoenix feather floated down to the floor.

 

Harry immediately grabbed it and placed it in the pocket of his jeans.

 

For the first time in a week, Harry fell asleep with hope in his heart.

 

Dumbledore would be here soon.

 

**_Meanwhile, in Hogsmeade…_ **

****

            The Death Eaters apparated just a few feet away from the front door of the Shrieking Shack. Voldemort was with them.

 

The night was still and quiet. There were no lights in the village. No sign of life. Even Hogwarts Castle was dark in the distance.

 

It was the perfect time to attack.

 

In fact, it was almost too perfect…

 

Suddenly, Lord Voldemort whipped around to face his followers.

 

“Search the place!!” he ordered, “Leave no room unsearched!!”

 

The Death Eaters hurried to obey. They went from room to room searching for any signs of life. No Order members were found.

 

An hour later, the Death Eaters exited the house to face their master. One by one, they bowed before the Dark Lord.

 

For several moments, Voldemort said nothing.

 

“You!”, he barked, pointing to the Death Eater to his left, “Report! What did you find?”

 

Still not looking at his master, the hooded figure spoke.

 

“Th-There were no Order members inside, my Lord.”, he replied, shaking, “Every room was trashed and filled with Order plans, but other than that-“

 

“SILENCE!! THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY A SET UP!! DUMBLEDORE SOMEHOW MADE POTTER REVEAL A FAKE LOCATION!! WELL, HE IS A FOOL!! NOW, THE BOY WILL PAY!!”

 

And with that, Voldemort vanished. His Death Eaters were quick to follow him.

 

Harry was awoken from his dreamless sleep by the sound of the attic door opening.

 

Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange swiftly entered the room, followed by Wormtail.

 

“Time to wake up, Baby Potter!,” said Bellatrix as she and Lucious lifted Harry off the floor. “The Dark Lord wants to speak to you!!”

 

Harry’s hands were quickly tied behind his back and he was dragged out of the room, with Malfoy and Bellatrix on either side of him and Wormtail’s wand sticking into his back.

 

 

 


	8. The Dark Lord's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort makes Harry an offer...

**Chapter 7: The Dark Lord’s Proposal**

            Harry was dragged back down several flights of steep, marble stairs, past an endless hallway filled with suits of armor, and finally thrown facedown onto the floor of Voldemort’s private study. The doors were slammed shut and locked behind him.

 

            He remained in his current position on the floor, thinking furiously. If his plan was going to work, he had to pretend that he had been broken…that he had given up…that he didn’t know that he had given Voldemort the wrong information…

 

            Voldemort had to believe that he had defeated his enemy. He had at long last broken the fighting spirit of Harry Potter.

 

            A pair of pale, bare feet appeared in front of Harry, just a few inches away from his face. Harry didn’t need to look up to know they belonged to Voldemort.

 

            “Get up, Potter. Face me like a man! What would Dumbledore say if he could see you now?”, he sneered, “The Boy Who Lived is finally groveling at Lord Voldemort’s feet! Exactly where he belongs- kneeling before his master!!”

 

            Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh. Harry still didn’t move.

 

            _Don’t do anything yet,_ said a small voice in his head. _Wait for the opportune moment!!_

            Losing his patience, Voldemort’s robes sprang to life once more. They grabbed Harry’s arms, legs, torso, and neck, and turned him upright until he was face to face with Voldemort.

 

            Harry dropped his gaze, refusing to look Voldemort in the eyes, but his enemy simply grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look into his once handsome face.

 

            Hands tied behind his back and feet hanging several inches off the floor, Harry tried to play the part of scared prisoner well.

 

            “Pl-please!! Don’t do this!! I-I’ve already told you where the Order is!!”

 

            “Ahh, that you did Harry!! And Lord Voldemort listened to his little helper! But, the strangest thing happened, Harry!! Do you know what my Death Eaters found when we arrived at the Shrieking Shack?” Voldemort inquired.

 

            Harry’s mouth went dry. His heart jumped into his throat.

 

            “The-“, he coughed, “The Order of Phoenix? You found their headquarters?”

 

            “LIAR!!” yelled Voldemort, backhanding Harry across the face. “YOU KNEW THE SHRIEKING SHACK WAS A DIVERSION!! LORD VOLDEMORT IS NOT A FOOL!!”

 

            Blinking away the stars that clouded his vision, Harry forced himself to reply.

 

            “They must have been warned you were coming somehow!! I had nothing to do with it, I swear!! It must have been Snape’s doing!! He is Dumbledore’s right-hand man, after all!! Are you sure he is really on your side?? Maybe he’s fooled everyone!!”

 

            Harry was rewarded for his outburst with another, much harder slap to the face. He felt his bottom lip cut open and warm blood trickle down his chin.

 

            “You will tell me the true location of the Order of the Phoenix eventually, Potter. It’s only a matter of time before you break completely!! I’ve told you that you will never be leaving this house alive!! You are completely at my mercy and will soon be begging to serve me!!”

 

            “I don’t know anything else!! I’m telling the truth!! Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with??”

 

            Voldemort paused in the middle of delivering another blow to Harry’s already injured face. A cruel smile appeared on his lips.

 

            “Kill you, Harry? Kill you? Oh, no! I no longer want to do that!!” he chuckled, “No, I’ve thought of a much better use for you!!”

 

            “What are you talking about?” asked Harry, fearfully. “What better use??”

 

            Voldemort’s smile grew even wider.

 

            “Ahh, so Dumbledore hasn’t told his Great Defender the truth?? How delightful!! We shall have much to discuss during your stay here!!”

 

            Harry almost forgot about his plan to act like a broken prisoner.

 

            “Dumbledore didn’t tell me what? Please!! Tell me!!”

 

            “All in good time, my young friend!! All in good time!! For now, I have an offer to make you; a small proposal, if you will.”

 

            _Stick to the plan!!,_ said the voice in Harry’s head. _It’s not time to fight yet!!_

            “What proposal?”

 

            Voldemort stroked the lightning shaped scar on Harry’s forehead with the index finger of his free hand. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip in pain.

 

            “Join me, Harry.”

 

            Harry had never been more shocked! Voldemort had killed his parents… had been trying to kill him since he was a year old… now he wanted Harry to join him??

 

            He was too stunned to speak.

 

            “Think about it, Harry!!” whispered Voldemort, “You are more powerful than you realize!! I can help you unleash your true potential!! With you by my side, Dumbledore and his pitiful Order won’t stand a chance!! Together, we could rule the Wizarding World!! I offered you this opportunity once before, as I’m sure you remember. I realize now that at 11 years old, you still had a limited knowledge of your powers. No thanks to those Muggle relatives of yours. But now, you are ready, more experienced!! All you have to do is say the word.!!”

 

            Harry’s mind was racing. It was becoming difficult to think clearly.

 

            Finally, after several moments of silence, he spoke.

 

            “You’re insane!! I’ll never join you!!”

 

            Suddenly, Voldemort’s wand was in his hand. His angry red eyes flared.

 

            “CRUCIO!!”

 

            Harry screamed in agony as he was hit by the curse for the umpteenth time that week. Voldemort was showing no mercy: he was trying to hold the curse for as long as possible…

 

            Two minutes later, the curse was lifted. Voldemort’s robes released their grip on Harry, who fell flat on the floor, panting for breath. Fresh blood from his injured face dripped onto the emerald green carpet.

 

            Voldemort knelt down beside the helpless boy and whispered in his ear.

 

            “You need some time to think things over. We will speak again very soon!!” he stood up and faced the doors. “Lucious!! Bellatrix!!”

 

            Lucious and Bellatrix quickly entered the room, bowing deeply.

 

            “Yes, My Lord?” asked Lucious.

 

            “Take Potter back to his cell. Make sure he is secured and his injuries are treated. Have Wormtail bring him food and water. Once you have done that, send Severus to me. I must speak to him. Now, go!”

 

            “As you wish, My Lord!!”

 

            Harry didn’t even bother to struggle as he was once again lifted to his feet and dragged out of the room.

 

            Halfway down the hallway, Harry heard Voldemort yelling again.

 

            “And send in a house elf to clean up Potter’s filth from the floor!”

 

            Harry allowed himself to have a small victory smile.

 

            If only Voldemort knew what was in store for him…


	9. Sly as a Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's loyalties are questioned and the Dark Lord plans a trap...

**Chapter 8: Sly as a Snape**

Voldemort stared into the elegant fireplace following his most recent meeting with Harry. He would give the boy some time to consider his generous offer. It was a much easier alternative to killing him…the child didn’t even know that he was a horcrux!! What other lies had that old fool of a headmaster been feeding him?

 

 _It must have been Snape’s doing!!_ Potter had said, _Are you sure he is really on your side??_

Snape had been his most loyal Death Eater for almost 2 decades now. He was the only man Voldemort truly trusted to be a spy at Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore was too stupid to see through the deceit the Potions master portrayed!

 

And yet, the Potter boy had made sense!! Where did Snape’s loyalties really lie?

 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Enter.”

 

Snape immediately obeyed his master. He bowed low as he entered the room.

 

“You wished to see me, My Lord?”

 

Voldemort turned around and gestured for Snape to stand.

 

“Severus,” he began, “you have been my servant for many years. I am both grateful and curious as to what has kept you here for so long.”

 

“I made a vow to forever serve you, My Lord. You needed someone to get close to Dumbledore and the Order so you can be victorious in this war. Now that you have Potter, the old fool is lost without his savior! Soon, you will have control of the entire Wizarding world.”

 

A thin smile appeared on Voldemort’s pale face.

 

“Ah, yes…the boy,” he replied softly, “The boy gave me some interesting information, Severus…very interesting indeed…concerning you…”

 

Snape kept a calm expression on his face, even as his heart pounded in his chest.

 

“Indeed, My Lord?”

 

“Yes…He claims that you might not truly be on my side. It was you who led the raid on the Shrieking Shack, was it not? And yet, the Order of the Phoenix was nowhere to be found!! What do you have to say to that?”

 

“Potter obviously has not been broken as well as we thought, My Lord,” the Potions master answered, “Perhaps, if I were given permission to interrogate him, he will prove to be more cooperative. He is already close to the breaking point!! I am certain he will be unable to resist much longer!!”

 

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment. Snape was the only person strong enough to prevent the Dark Lord from entering his mind.

 

“You are among my inner circle of Death Eaters, Severus. I have never doubted your loyalty…Very well! Go to Potter’s cell and question him. You have one hour to find out what he knows. When you have finished, bring him back before me…I want to make sure he has truly been broken! I can’t wait to see the look on Dumbledore’s face when he sees his Savior taking his rightful place at my side!!”

 

“It shall be done, My Lord!”

 

Snape bowed, and left the room, thanking his lucky stars that he had managed to survive this latest encounter.

 

Voldemort may not have been able to read Snape’s mind, but he was not a fool, either. He could tell when one of his followers was lying to him.

 

And Snape had definitely been lying!!

 

“WORMTAIL!! GET IN HERE, NOW!!”

 

Seconds later, the small, mouse-like man ran into the room. He fearfully avoided looking at Voldemort in the eye, not knowing who was the cause of his master’s anger.

 

“Y-Yes, My Lord?” he squeaked.

 

“I want you to keep a close eye on Severus,” Voldemort demanded, “He’s hiding something, and I want to know what he’s planning! He’s on his way to interrogate Potter, so you must move swiftly!! Make sure you are not seen by anyone!! Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, My Lord!”

 

“Good. Now go!! And, Wormtail?”

 

Wormtail paused halfway to the door.

 

“Do not fail me!!”

 

Wormtail quickly turned into his rat form, slid under the door, and scurried away.

 

Meanwhile, Snape had arrived in front of Harry’s cell. He dismissed the two Death Eaters currently standing guard, waited until they disappeared at the far end of the corridor, then unlocked the door of the dark cell.

 

Harry was leaning up against the cold stone wall with his eyes closed. Chains trapped his neck, wrists, and ankles, limiting his movement. He stiffened as he heard the door close behind Snape.

 

“Potter! We don’t have much time!! I need you to listen to me very carefully.”

 

“What do you want?” Harry spat, not even bothering to open his eyes.

 

“I’m here to rescue you, you stupid boy!”, Snape hissed, “Dumbledore and the Order came up with a plan to get you out of here! They will be here within the hour!”

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

“Yeah, right!” he smirked, as he opened his eyes to glare at Snape. “How stupid to you think I am, _Professor_?”

 

Suddenly, before Harry could even blink, he found himself being grabbed by the neck and pulled forward. Snape pointed his wand directly at Harry’s throat.

 

“Go ahead,” said Harry, “Do it! How do you think old Voldie is going to react when you bring him my cold, dead, corpse??”

 

A few more tense seconds passed. Finally, Snape released his grip on Harry and lowered his wand.

 

“I’m telling you the truth, Potter,” he said softly, “I really am here to rescue you.”

 

“Why should I believe anything you say?? You’ve been on Voldemort’s side this entire time!! I always knew you would betray-“

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

Harry gave Snape a confused look.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m still on Dumbledore’s side, Potter. I haven’t betrayed him.”

 

“Then, how-?”

 

“Who do you think implanted you with the fake location of the Order?”

 

For a moment, Harry forgot to breathe. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

 

“Yes, Potter. I snuck into your cell two nights ago when you were sleeping and cast a spell on you to make you give up a fake location to the Dark Lord! It was a temporary spell of my own design that makes the victim believe they are giving up fake information when they are being tortured. The spell only lasts for 24 hours, which is why you eventually remember the true location of the Order!!”

 

The cell was silent for several more minutes while Harry digested this information. Despite being Voldemort’s favorite punching bag  for the last week, (had it really only been that long? It seemed like months to Harry!), everything Snape was saying to him was actually starting to make sense! Maybe he _was_ telling the truth.

 

“OK…I think I’m starting to believe you,” Harry finally replied, “So, what happens now?”

 

Relieved that Harry was finally beginning to piece everything together, Snape gave a small, thin half-smile.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do…”

 

Outside the cell door, a rat with a missing toe was listening in to the conversation on the other side. It stood there were for nearly an hour, not wanting to miss any details.

 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, the creature immediately ran down the hallway the way it had come.

 

Voldemort was not going to like this…

 

Back in Voldemort’s private study, the Dark Lord was pacing furiously.

 

Wormtail cowered on the floor, still refusing to meet his master’s eyes.

 

“You are certain about this, Wormtail?”

 

“Y-Yes, My Lord!” said the small man, “I memorized every word spoken between Severus and the boy!”

 

“So, Severus has been betraying me for years…I should have known! No matter…he will be punished, of course…Potter too…Have them brought to the drawing room,” he ordered Wormtail, “We’ll see how well they can slither their way out of my questioning techniques.”

 

He paused briefly before continuing.

 

“As for Dumbledore and his pathetic Order: they will be in for quite a surprise when  they arrive at the manor…”

 

Wormtail shook like a leaf as Voldemort’s laughter echoed in the room.

 


	10. The Great Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, with help from Snape, attempts to escape from Voldemort's clutches, but things don't quite go as planned...

**Chapter 9: The Great Escape Attempt**

Moments later, Harry found himself being dragged down the dark hallways once more by Lucious Malfoy and Yaxley. They followed close behind Wormtail, who was leading the way to the drawing room, and Snape, who had a tight grip on the chain around Harry’s neck.

 

Even though he knew it was all part of the plan, Harry couldn’t help but feel humiliated at his current situation. It was bad enough that he was Voldemort’s prisoner without being treated like his pet!

 

Cautiously, he tested the ropes around his wrists. Snape had tied them before they had left the cell, but kept them slightly loose so that Harry could still get free when the time came. Harry moved his wrists as little as possible, and was satisfied that, so far, Snape had kept his word.

 

He still wasn’t sure if he fully trusted the man.

 

All too soon, the group reached the large black doors of the drawing room. Just as he had done a few days prior, Wormtail knocked three times with his silver hand, paused for a moment, and entered when he was told to do so. Snape and the others were quick to follow.

 

The second the doors closed behind them, Harry knew the time had come at last. He took a deep breath through the nose and waited for Snape to give the signal.

 

He had a feeling this escape plan was not going to go smoothly…

 

Once again, the room was full of Death Eaters. Snape remained calm and uninterested despite the circumstances. Judging by the look on Harry’s face, however, the boy was panicking…but then again, he was supposed to be playing the part of “broken” prisoner.

 

“Well, Severus,” Voldemort almost whispered, “were you successful in breaking the boy?”

 

Snape allowed himself to have a thin smile.

 

“Yes, my lord. I think you will be pleased with the results.”

 

“Excellent! You may begin when you are ready,” the Dark Lord replied.

 

The room was dead silent as Snape approached Harry and forced him to his knees. The moment was close now…

 

 _Any minute now,_ said the voice in Harry’s head, _Be ready to run!_

“Just a moment, Severus,” said Voldemort, “Put the boy over there!”

 

Snape paused right in the middle of detaching the chain from Harry’s neck. Voldemort was pointing at a large metal pole that had just materialized in front of the fireplace.

 

Harry felt his heart sink. It was an exact replica of the one from his cell!

 

“As you wish, my lord,” Snape answered with a bow.

 

He reached down to grab Harry’s arm and pulled him to his feet. As he pretended to drag Harry to the torture device, his wand appeared in his hand.

 

Suddenly, Harry could hear Snape’s voice inside his head:

 

_“NOW!!”_

At his signal, Harry broke free of his bonds and summoned his wand from where it was still sitting on the mantel. The familiar warmth of its phoenix core surrounded him.

 

Spells shot at him from every direction as he raced for the doors, but he was able to avoid them surprisingly easily.

 

“STOP RIGHT THERE, POTTER!!”

 

Harry spun around to face Voldemort, his back up against the door.

 

A lump formed in his throat.

 

Five Death Eaters had Snape pinned down to the floor, each of them pointing their wands at him. The remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort were focusing their wands at Harry.

 

The Dark Lord was livid!!

 

“Well, well, well,” he said loudly as he pointed his wand at Harry’s heart, “It looks like our guest has grown tired of our generous hospitality. The Boy Who Lived runs back to Dumbledore like the coward he is!”

 

The Death Eaters joined in with their master’s laughter.

 

Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

 

“I’m not a coward! _Incendio!_ ”

 

Flames flew out of his wand directly towards Voldemort. The Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably, but the Dark Lord didn’t even flinch. When the flames were barely an inch away from his pale face, he slowly waved his wand and the flames suddenly changed direction and headed back towards Harry. He ducked just in time to see the burnt wood of the doors…exactly where his head had been a few seconds before.

 

Voldemort took advantage of Harry’s loss of concentration to disarm him. Harry tried to hold onto his wand, but it was too late. Voldemort now had it in his possession once more.

 

Harry may have lost his wand, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. With his newfound courage, he charged at the room of Death Eaters. He wondered why they weren’t attacking him as he punched, kicked, and dived his way back to the front of the drawing room and the Death Eaters who held Snape captive.

 

“Let him go,” Harry ordered, looking angrily at Voldemort, “now!”

 

Voldemort chuckled.

 

“Do you hear him, my friends? Potter thinks he has the upper hand in this battle! Well, we will see how he feels after he watches his friend die!”

 

Harry leapt towards Voldemort in hopes of grabbing his enemy by the throat, but was soon grabbed once more by several Death Eaters. The Boy Who Lived was no match for their iron grip.

 

Satisfied that the boy could not interfere with his current plans, Voldemort returned his focus to his former spy.

 

“Good-bye, Severus.”

 

“NO!!” screamed Harry as the Dark Lord raised his wand.

 

Voldemort didn’t pay any attention to him. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see another innocent person die because of him…

 

_SCREECH!! BANG!! POP!!_

A horrible sound from the garden of the manor broke the silence of the drawing room. All activity inside the house immediately ceased.

 

Voldemort looked down at Harry with a sinister smile.

 

“Ah,” he whispered, “It appears we have company!”

 

The Order of the Phoenix had arrived at last.


	11. Return to Riddle House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order arrives to rescue Harry, but things don't go quite as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was rereading this story a few nights ago, I realized that an entire chapter was missing halfway through the story in which Harry is interrogated by Voldemort. You might want to reread this story again so that everything makes more sense. Sorry for the mistake.

**Chapter 10: Return to Riddle House**

_Crack!_

Albus Dumbledore apparated just outside the gates to Malfoy Manor. A few moments later, he was joined by several members of the Order of the Phoenix: Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Sirius.

 

The alarms went off almost immediately.

 

“So much for the element of surprise,” grumbled Moody.

 

“Nonsense, Alastor,” Dumbledore replied, “Everything will be fine! We will get Harry back soon.”

 

“Then, what are we waiting for?”

 

Suddenly, before anyone could stop him, Sirius ran forward to try to break down the gates, screaming Harry’s name.

 

“Sirius! Wait!”

 

Kingsley’s warning came too late. As soon as Sirius touched the iron bars, he was blasted off of his feet. He landed five meters behind the rest of the Order, panting and shaking, but otherwise in one piece.

 

Lupin and Tonks rushed to his side and helped him get back on his feet.

 

“The wards were forged with a powerful Dark magic, Padfoot.”

 

“Now you tell me!”

 

The group focused its attention back on the Manor.

 

“Here comes the welcoming committee.”

 

Sure enough, two cloaked figures were walking out of the front doors of the house.

 

“Let’s get Harry out of that hellhole,” Sirius growled.

 

The gates swung open, and the group quickly entered the enormous grounds of Malfoy Manor.

 

Voldemort was facing the fireplace again when the Carrows escorted the Order to the drawing room. He continued to stare into the flames until he heard the doors shut and lock behind his guests.

 

The Carrows bowed before their master and then returned to their places along the walls of Death Eaters.

 

The amount of tension in the room could have been cut with Gryffindor’s sword.

 

Snape was chained to the device that was originally intended for Harry. He slowly lifted his head to reveal a black eye, broken nose, and a busted lip partially hidden by the gag in his mouth. When he met the eyes of the Hogwarts headmaster, the message was received as if he had spoken aloud.

 

_I’m sorry, Albus. I’ve failed._

Several seconds passed before Dumbledore spoke.

 

“Good evening, Tom.”

 

“You may dispense with the pleasantries, Dumbledore,” Voldemort spat angrily. “I know why you are here.”

 

“Then you know that we will not be leaving this manor without Harry.”

 

Voldemort sneered.

 

“Is that so? Well, he doesn’t seem to be here, does he?”

 

The Death Eaters chuckled.

 

Sirius, meanwhile, was frantically searching the room.

 

“DAMN IT!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARRY, YOU MONSTER??”

 

The Dark Lord’s evil grin widened.

 

“Very well, Black. I will show you what has become of your Savior.”

 

Voldemort snapped his fingers. The crowd to the left of the fireplace parted, revealing a small door, partially hidden by a tapestry. A Death Eater opened the door and Wormtail entered the already crowded drawing room, dragging Harry behind him on his leash of chains. The boy’s hands had once again been chained behind his back and his ankles were shackled. Wormtail pushed him forward until they were standing beside Voldemort in front of the fireplace.

 

Voldemort grasped his most prized possession firmly with one pale hand under his chin. The other hand stroked the boy’s jet black hair, as if he were a beloved pet.

 

The Order looked upon the boy sadly. After being held captive for nearly two weeks, he was even paler and thinner than usual. Harry’s eyes, once a bright, emerald green, had dimmed. His scar now looked more prominent than ever on his sweaty forehead. Bruises could be seen through the gaps in the dirty Hogwarts robes he wore.

 

He looked like he had been through hell.

 

Harry took a long look at the rescue party. Dumbledore couldn’t help but notice that despite Harry’s appearance, there was still a tiny bit of spark left in his gaze. The old headmaster felt the pride flow within him like a river. Lily and James would have been proud to learn of their son’s never-ending fighting spirit.

 

The gag in Harry’s mouth prevented him from speaking, but the expression on his face clearly said what he could not.

 

_I knew you would come._

After what seemed like an eternity to Sirius, Dumbledore finally spoke up again.

 

“Well, Tom, if you’ll just hand Harry over to us, we will be on our way.”

 

Sirius stared at Dumbledore in shock. He was itching for a fight! He wanted to teach Voldemort and his followers a lesson for what they had done to his godson.

 

Voldemort laughed a high, cruel laugh; it was almost a snakelike hiss.

 

“And why on Earth would I do that? He is my property now! His blood runs through my veins, Dumbledore! You might say we were _kin_ …that a part of me lives _inside him_ …”

 

At his words, something clicked inside Harry’s brain. The reason why he could talk to snakes…the way he could see into Voldemort’s mind, and Voldemort could see into his…why his scar hurt whenever the Dark Lord was around…It all made sense now…

 

Voldemort had been keeping him alive for the last week because a part of him lived inside Harry!

 

_“Neither can live while the other survives.”_

As the realization hit him, Harry hung his head in disbelief.

 

The Dark Lord knew then that he had won.

 

“It has certainly been a pleasure catching up with you, Dumbledore,” he said in a loud voice, “but, I think it is time that Harry and I found other accommodations. My friends will show you out.”

 

“LIKE HELL!!”

 

“Sirius, wait!!”

 

Once again, the warning came too late. As Voldemort and Wormtail slowly dragged Harry back to the hidden door, the room erupted into chaos. The Death Eaters began shooting curse after curse at the Order members who were trying to fight their way towards Harry. The last thing Harry saw before Wormtail closed the door to the hidden staircase was Sirius reaching out to him. Then, the world went black around them, and the three Disapparated.

 

Harry felt as if he was being sucked up in Aunt Petunia’s vacuum cleaner. Having never apparated before, he was finding difficult to breathe as the wind started to pick up. His legs began kicking wildly in a desperate attempt to escape, but Voldemort and Wormtail simply tightened their grip on his arms.

 

Finally, the world stopped spinning, and Harry felt his feet hit solid ground. As he tried to get his bearings, his heart jumped into his throat.

 

The three had apparated in the graveyard of Little Hangleton.

 

It came as no surprise to Harry when, five minutes later, he found himself once again tied to the tombstone of Voldemort’s father. The memories of the events that had occurred during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament threatened to overwhelm him, yet he was somehow able to remain calm.

 

What did surprise him, however, was Voldemort taking the gag out of his mouth.

 

“Why did you do that? Aren’t you afraid that I will draw attention to where we are?”

 

Voldemort’s sneer was back.

 

“Not at all, my dear Harry! By all means, scream as much as you’d like! It will do you no good, of course….the village below has been empty for quite some time now…tragic, really.”

 

Harry felt the icy words touch his heart. Voldemort had murdered an entire village of Muggles!

 

“YOU SNAKE!!,” Harry roared angrily, “YOU ROTTEN, UGLY SON OF A-!”

 

“Language, Harry. It appears that I will once again have to teach you some manners.”

 

Voldemort started to pace in front of Harry once more.

 

“You and Severus tried to deceive me, Potter,” the Dark Lord almost whispered, “Of course you must know that I cannot allow this to go unpunished. Snape should have been taken care of by my followers and left for dead, so there’s no reason to worry about him any longer. My friends will join us shortly once Dumbledore and his pathetic Order are destroyed. But what should I do to you?”

 

“You might as well just kill me know, Tom. I’m still not telling you where the headquarters is!”

 

Harry could almost feel the intense anger that flashed in his enemy’s eyes at his words. He would definitely be punished for that outburst.

 

He was right.

 

“CRUCIO!!”

 

When Voldemort finally lifted the curse, Harry was leaning his head back against the headstone panting and sweating.

 

Voldemort began to walk towards the house on the hill with Wormtail following close behind him.

 

“I think a night in the graveyard is a suitable start to your punishment, Potter. I suggest you try to get a good night’s sleep while you can. You might not get another one for quite some time.”

 

“I can hardly wait,” spat Harry.

 

“Pleasant dreams, Harry.”

 

Moments later, the Dark Lord vanished into the darkness.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

**_Earlier that night…_ **

****

The scurrying of rat feet could be heard as Snape turned to leave Harry’s cell in Malfoy Manor.

 

“Professor! What happens if the plan goes wrong??”

 

Snape gave Harry a last look.

 

“Keep the phoenix feather close. As long as you have it in your possession, the Order will be able to find you.”

 

“And if Voldemort finds out about it?”

 

“He won’t be able to. The phoenix has bonded with you and you alone. Only you will be able to see and feel it.”

 

Then, the Potions Master left Harry’s cell, ready to prepare for his final act as double-agent.

 

 


	12. The Perilous Plot of Peter Pettigrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wormtail is contacted by an old friend and hatches a dangerous plot to help Harry escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Enjoy Chapter 11!!

**Chapter 11: The Perilous Plot of Peter Pettigrew**

It was quite possibly the worse night of Harry’s life. And that included all of the miserable years spent in his cupboard under the stairs back at the Dursleys’.

 

He never thought he would actually be missing the house on Privet Drive.

 

Harry guessed that he would be at Number 4 right about now, probably cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, sweeping the driveway, or taking out the garbage.

 

He would probably be counting down the days until he was allowed to return to the Burrow, spending time with his true family, playing Quidditch in the garden, and enjoying Mrs. Weasley’s cooking.

 

Would he ever see his friends again? Would he ever be rescued from his dismal prison?

 

And if he did manage to survive, what would the consequences be?

 

Could he still be the savior the Light believed he could be…or would he be doomed to lead a darker life, a permanent slave to Voldemort?

 

Rain began to fall from the starless sky as the night dragged slowly on…

Wormtail stood at the only window of the large study. The room on the second floor overlooked the graveyard where Harry could be seen tied to the Riddle headstone.

 

Thunder roared and the lightning illuminated the anguished face of James Potter’s son. The boy looked absolutely miserable.

 

As the night dragged on, the rain continued to grow steadily worse.

 

“Are you listening to me, Wormtail?”

 

Wormtail jumped in fright at his master’s sharp voice. It was like a double-edged sword; say the wrong thing, and you’d end up like the Potters.

 

“M-my apologies, my Lord.”

 

Voldemort walked over to the window and stood beside his groveling servant.

 

“I hope,” the Dark Lord whispered dangerously, “that you haven’t started feeling for the boy.”

 

“No! Of course not, my Lord!” the small man squeaked. “It just seems too cruel to leave him out in the rain all night! Surely, you could find another way to punish him?”

 

“Life is cruel, Wormtail,” replied Voldemort menacingly. “The boy disobeyed his master and is to be punished for it. Tomorrow, you will fetch him from the graveyard and bring him before me. I have something else in store for him. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“But, my Lord-!”

 

“DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, WORMTAIL??”

 

Wormtail jumped back in fright.

 

“Yes, my master! I will not disobey you!”

 

Voldemort sneered.

 

“Good. I would hate for you to have to share Potter’s punishment.”

 

Wormtail trembled at his master’s words.

 

* * *

Later that night, Wormtail paced back and forth in his small room.

 

_There has to be something I can do! I can’t just let Potter suffer anymore at the Dark Lord’s hands!! James, what have I done?? I’m so sorry I betrayed you all those years ago!! I hope one day, you will be able to forgive me._

**_Save Harry!!_ **

****

Wormtail felt like he was going to jump out of his skin! Had he really just heard James Potter’s voice? Or was it just his imagination?

 

He decided to try to communicate with the voice.

 

“Prongs?”

 

**_Yes, Wormtail. It’s me._ **

****

“Where are you?? I can’t see you!”

 

**_Unfortunately, I am unable to show myself to you at the present time. No spell can awaken the dead, my old friend._ **

****

“Some friend I turned out to be, James.”

 

**_We cannot change the past, Peter. All we can do is make the future better._ **

****

“Have you been talking to Dumbledore?”

 

James chuckled.

 

**_We don’t have much time, my friend. I can only keep the connection open for a short time. You must help Harry escape from Voldemort!_ **

****

“How?”

 

**_I don’t know. You will have to find a way to get him back to the Order. I am sorry I can’t help you myself._ **

****

Wormtail sighed. He would be risking his own life to save the son of his best friend.

 

Voldemort was going to be pissed when he found out!

 

“OK. I’ll do it.”

 

**_Thank you, Peter._ **

****

“You can thank me later, James, if this works.”

 

**_I have to go now. Good luck, Peter. And, one more thing._ **

****

“Yes, James?”

 

**_I forgive you._ **

****

Wormtail felt tears in his eyes.

* * *

 

By the time the rain finally stopped, the sun was just peeking out from behind the hills surrounding the Riddle House.

 

Harry shivered with cold. He was soaked to the bone and hadn’t slept much during the night. The ropes that bound him to the headstone had started to chafe his skin, making his wrists and ankles sore. He was hungry and thirsty, and was past the point of hoping that the Order would somehow come and rescue him.

 

The sound of hurried footsteps heading his way made him look up.

 

Wormtail was running towards him. Harry assumed he was there to collect him and present him to Voldemort for his next punishment.

 

“Potter!” he panted, “we don’t have much time!”

 

Harry was too tired to fight back.

 

“OK, Wormtail,” he sighed, “let’s get this over with. What punishment does he have in store for me this time?”

 

“Quiet! We can’t let anyone know what we’re doing, otherwise we’re both dead!”

 

Wormtail had started untying Harry from the gravestone.

 

“I hate to break it to you, but I’m already dead! I won’t betray the Order, and Voldemort-“ he ignored Wormtail’s flinching at the name- “is losing his patience! The way I see it, I have 3 options: give up the Order’s headquarters, join him and become a slave, or die. Guess which one’s more likely to happen?”

 

“I’m letting you go, Potter!! I’m going to help you escape!!”

 

Harry was not expecting that.

 

“What??”

 

“I don’t have time to explain, but we’re both getting out of here. We’ll both be free!!”

 

“But, why?”

 

“Your father asked me to.”

 

“MY FATHER??!!”

 

“Quiet, or I will kill you myself!!”

 

Harry quickly shut his mouth, though his mind was buzzing.

 

Wormtail finished untying the ropes and helped Harry to his feet.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do: the Dark Lord will be waking up soon. I’ll distract him and the Death Eaters while you run. Take the path into the village. I’ve left a Portkey for you in the butcher’s shop. There are some fresh robes and food for you as well. You’ll be back at Hogwarts soon. Oh! You’ll be needing this as well.”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Harry’s wand. Harry quickly grabbed it.

 

“What about you, Wormtail?” Harry asked, “How are you going to escape?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Potter. I left another Portkey in an old house. I’m leaving the country. I’ll no longer be a slave to him.”

 

 “I don’t know what to say. How can I ever repay you?”

 

“You said it yourself, Potter: you saved my life once. Now, it’s my turn to save yours!”

 

Harry stared blankly at the man.

 

“Thank you…Peter.”

 

He reached forward to shake Wormtail’s hand.

 

As he did so, he looked up at the Riddle House.

 

“Umm, Peter? We’ve got company!!”

 

Half a dozen Death Eaters were now running towards them, wands at the ready.

 

“RUN, HARRY!!”

 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could through the graveyard dodging various spells the Death Eaters cast at him as he made his way to the empty Muggle village. Several headstones cracked, but he kept sprinting towards it.

 

He made the mistake of looking back. What he saw made his stomach drop.

 

Wormtail was fighting off multiple Death Eaters: at least 20 of them were ganging up on him, ready to kill.

 

The remaining Death Eaters were chasing Harry through the graveyard. Bellatrix Lestrange already had her wand pressed into her Dark Mark.

 

Harry’s scar immediately started burning. He screamed in agony, but kept running.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry reached the tiny village. Frantically, he searched for the butcher’s shop.

 

_Almost there!_

He had almost reached the door when Voldemort apparated in front of him.

 

“Going somewhere, Potter?”

 

* * *

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.

 

“STUPEFY!!”

 

Once again, the spell never reached its intended target. Voldemort disapparated, causing the spell to break the window of the shop.

 

Harry saw his chance. He kept running forward hoping to make it to freedom. He could see the Portkey Wormtail had left on the counter for him. With anticipation in his heart, he reached out to grab it…

 

Suddenly, the array of knives displayed on the wall of the shop magically detached themselves and flew towards Harry! He tried to dodge the sharp blades, but within seconds, he found himself pinned to the wall beside the door.

 

He couldn’t move a muscle.

 

The sound of soft chuckling nearby made his skin crawl.

 

Voldemort emerged from the gloomy darkness of the shop, slowly clapping his hands.

 

“Well done, Harry,” the Dark Lord whispered, “I must admit that I am thoroughly impressed by your escape attempt. Tell me: how does it feel to have come so close to freedom, only to have been caught by your master?”

 

“You are not my master!!” growled Harry, “I will not become another one of your slaves!!”

 

“Oh, my dear Harry. You already have.”

 

Voldemort snapped his fingers. Lucious Malfoy and the Carrows entered the tiny shop, dragging something behind them.

 

Harry thought he was going to be sick.

 

Lying on the floor in front of him was the lifeless corpse of Peter Pettigrew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	13. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is severely punished for his latest escape attempt, and Voldemort decides to keep a closer watch on his prisoner...

**Chapter 12: Crime and Punishment**

Voldemort smiled in delight at the look of horror on Harry’s face. The boy was white as a sheet as he stared at Petteigrew’s body.

 

Pettigrew’s eyes were wide open. Harry had the feeling that they were looking right through him.

 

They looked almost apologetic, as if he had broken a promise to someone when he had tried to escape.

 

Harry hung his head in defeat. He mumbled something under his breath.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t hear you,” said Voldemort in a loud voice. “What did you say?”

 

The Death Eaters got real quiet.

 

Harry didn’t answer.

 

“We’re waiting, Harry.”

 

Harry still refused to answer.

 

“You’re trying my patience, Potter. CRUCIO!!”

 

Perhaps it was because he was pinned to the wall, but Harry thought Voldemort’s latest curse was a hundred times more powerful and more painful than all of his previous torture sessions combined. He hoped that this time, it would finally kill him.

 

But, when your name is Harry Potter, luck is rarely on your side.

 

When Voldemort finally lifted the curse, the echoes of Harry’s screams could still be heard in the tiny village.

 

“Now that I’ve loosened your tongue,” growled Voldemort, “you had something you wanted to share with the rest of the class?”

 

Harry slowly lifted his gaze.

 

“I-I…,” he croaked.

 

“Louder, Harry!” Voldemort threatened, raising his wand again.

 

Harry flinched, swallowed the growing lump in his throat, and tried again.

 

“I said, ‘You win.’”

 

Voldemort smirked.

 

“Excellent,” the Dark Lord hissed. Then, he spoke in Parseltongue, “ _Nagini!_ ”

 

She appeared the instant he called for her, slithering around Pettigrew’s body.

 

“ _Dinner._ ”

 

Voldemort forced Harry to watch as the grotesque snake began to swallow Pettigrew whole.

 

It was a sight that would haunt Harry for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

Once Nagini had finished her large meal, Voldemort returned his attention to Harry.

 

“Now, Harry, do try to be a good boy this time,” the Dark Lord whispered. “I think we’ve had enough escape attempts for today, and to be completely honest with you, it’s starting to get a bit old. Do you understand me?”

 

Harry nodded, but refused to meet Voldemort’s eyes.

 

“Very well, then.”

 

With a wave of his hand, the knives pinning Harry to the wall vanished into thin air. Harry landed on his hands and knees at Voldemort’s feet.

 

A small voice somewhere in the back of his mind told him to run for it, but remembering Voldemort’s warning should he try to escape again, Harry ignored it.

 

Besides, what was the point? There was no way out. The Death Eaters had him surrounded, and with Voldemort standing a mere six inches away from him, he wouldn’t get very far. He would only get caught again, and he seriously doubted that his enemy would be merciful this time.

 

Voldemort was watching him closely, his grip tightening on his wand in anticipation.

 

It was almost as though he wanted Harry to try to run again, just so he could punish him once more…

 

But Harry didn’t move. He remained where he was, with his back to the wall, Death Eaters on either side of him, and Voldemort directly in front.

 

How long he stayed in that position he had no idea, but Voldemort was clearly losing his patience.

 

“Stand, Potter!”

 

Harry did so, wondering what the Dark Lord had in store for him.

 

“Bind him,” Voldemort ordered Lucious Malfoy.

 

The other Death Eaters held Harry at wand point as Malfoy conjured iron shackles with his wand, pull Harry’s arms behind his back, and securely fastened the bindings around his wrists.

 

As soon as his task was completed, the blonde man grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair and pulled his head back, leaving his neck exposed.

 

“Bellatrix, the collar!”

 

Something cold and metallic was placed around his neck. The collar was heavy, and was obviously enchanted because Harry could feel the magical properties it possessed.

 

Malfoy finally released his grip on Harry.

 

He had barely let go when the collar suddenly sent a painful shock throughout Harry’s body.

 

Still not fully healed from Voldemort’s torture curse, Harry fell to the floor in agony. When the pain subsided, he was once again forced to his feet. The Death Eaters gripped his arms so tightly that Harry thought they would break.

 

“What…did…you…do…to…me?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Voldemort sneered.

 

“That is a very special collar, Potter,” he began. “I made it myself especially for you. It will allow me to know where you are at all times. Should you have any thoughts of escape, or disrespect me and my hospitality in the future, you will be punished for it, as you have just witnessed.”

 

“How thoughtful of you, _My Lord_ ,” growled Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

A second electric shock from the collar almost made him regret his actions.

 

“Must you always be so stubborn, Harry?”

 

“The Sorting Hat didn’t place me in Gryffindor for my good looks!”

 

The collar shocked him a third time.

 

“Enough of this. I’m a very busy man, and your little getaway this morning has already put me far behind schedule! We’ll continue our discussion later. Take him back to the mansion! I want him guarded at all times! If he tries anything, you are free to punish him by any means necessary, but remember that he is not to be killed! Dismissed!”

 

Voldemort disapparated with a loud _crack_ , leaving Harry to make the long trek back up to the Riddle House with the Death Eaters.

 

He didn’t know if he could take any more of Voldemort’s punishments.

 

He looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered if he would ever step foot outside again.

 

* * *

  _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Harry had begun to lose count of how many times the whip made contact.

 

He supposed he deserved his latest punishment. After Voldemort had ordered him to be taken back to the Riddle House, Harry had decided to press his luck one more time.

 

As the Death Eaters led him up the path to the house, he pretended to lose his footing and trip over a rock. He waited for a moment to be dragged back to his feet, and when he was almost standing again, he began to fight his way out of the mass of Death Eaters.

 

His elbow collided with McNair’s nose, (from the sound of things, he had broken it). Next, he dodged a curse from Yaxley that ended up striking Crabbe in the chest. He even managed to kick Lucious Malfoy in the groin, much to his own delight.

 

Throughout his little wrestling match, the collar around his neck sent a continuous stream of electric shocks to the rest of his body, yet he didn’t stop. He weaved his way around the mob of cloaked figures and began to run back towards the graveyard, and hopefully to freedom.

 

It was pointless to try to return to the village. The Death Eaters had made sure that the Portkey left by Pettigrew had been destroyed the moment they dragged Harry from the shop.

 

He would have to find another way to escape.

 

A plan was already forming in his mind when it happened. The burning sensation in his scar meant that one of the Death Eaters had informed Voldemort of his escape attempt. Blinking back tears of pain, Harry forced himself to keep running.

 

Suddenly, a spell from one of the Death Eaters hit him in the back. Unable to brace himself for impact with his shackled hands, he fell face first onto the hard ground.

 

The Death Eaters were on him in seconds. To ensure that he would not try to escape again, Bellatrix transfigured an iron cage out of human bones she had plucked from one of the graves and Harry was forced roughly inside it.

 

They then continued the journey up to the house, carrying their precious cargo between them.

 

* * *

Now, Harry was hanging from a low ceiling in a dark room by his wrists, surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters. His ankles were shackled securely to the floor.

 

_Crack!_

The whip struck his bare skin once more. Harry was losing what little bit of strength he had left, but much to the dismay of his audience, he never cried out in pain.

 

“Hit him again, Dolohov!!”

 

“Make him suffer!!”

 

“So much for the Chosen One!!”

 

Hours later, it was all over. Dolohov hung his whip on a nail on the wall and stood in front of Harry.

 

Harry, breathing as if he had just run a marathon and fighting to remain conscious, glared back.

 

“Well, Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Harry smirked.

 

“What, this? This is nothing! At my last school, they used to do this to us for talking in class!”

 

Dolohov was livid.

 

“Why you little-!”

 

“Enough.”

 

Voldemort had returned to the Riddle House. He met eyes with Harry as he addressed his followers.

 

“That will be all for today. Potter needs some time to think about what he has done.”

 

One by one, the Death Eaters bowed to the Dark Lord and left the room. Soon, Harry was left alone with Voldemort.

 

“I did warn you what would happen if you tried to escape again, Harry,” Voldemort said softly. “I grow tired of your games. CRUCIO!!”

 

 _“He sure does love using that spell,”_ Harry thought before he lost consciousness.

 

 

 


End file.
